The Final Battle
by xtremedancer
Summary: A story about what I think would happen if the Kane Chronicles joined with Percy Jackson. Set before Lost hero and after throne of fire. Includes Percabeth, Zarter, and Sanubis. Might be some M rated scenes. Story way better than summary.
1. Meeting the Demigods

S

A

D

I

E

I woke up to a soft light coming form the open window of my bedroom. I sat up and groaned. That pillow sure did help with keeping my ba with me, but did nothing to help my neck. Man, did I need a massage.

I started to wonder how my life had changed in such a short period of time. A couple of months ago, I was just a normal girl in England, who lived with her grandparents, and spent almost everyday with her two best friends. And now I was an Egyptian magician, descendants of the two most powerful pharaohs in history, with the bloody lord of eternal chaos out to get me, and crushes on the god of funerals and a boy who was dying of King Tut's curse. I really needed a day to just relax.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my usual pajamas; an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. My hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head, the royal blue streak that I had just died contrasting against my caramel coloured hair. I also noticed that it made my blue eyes pop out more. I had to admit, for a girl who just woke up, I looked pretty cute. Since today was a Saturday, and everybody else other than Carter were in the 15th Nome at a training workshop, I didn't bother changing and went right to the patio for breakfast.

"Hey Sadie!" Carter called to me as soon as I entered the patio. He was sitting at the table, eating a bagel covered in peanut butter. There were more bagels on a plate in the middle of the table, alongside a bowl of fruit. "Have a nice sleep?"

"And your being so nice to me because?" I asked as I sat down across from him. This wasn't usually how he acted in the mornings, especially to me. The only other time I've seen him act like this was… Oh. "Zia's coming" I stated. The look on Carter's face was enough of an answer for me.

"She should be here just about…" Before Carter could finish, a portal opened on the other side of the patio, and Zia stepped through, bringing somebody I didn't expect to see.

"ANUBIS!" I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, there is something Zia and I have figured out that you guys need to know about." Anubis answered quickly.

"Could you gather everybody else Carter?" Zia added, also rather quickly.

"Everybody else is at a training workshop in the 15th Nome." Carter explained hesitantly.

"Okay." Zia replied. She sat down beside Carter and grabbed a bagel.

Anubis slid into the seat beside me and stared at the food, as if deciding if he should eat or not. I purposely avoided looking at him. Whenever I look at him, or even a picture of him, all I can imagine is his lips against mine, his incredibly soft… _snap out of it! _I told myself. I finally gave in and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I noticed that he was trying hard no to look at me either. Talk about awkward tension.

"Ugh… Where are they!" Zia exclaimed in exasperation as soon as she finished her bagel.

"They should be here soon" Anubis said back.

"Wait, THEY!" Both, Carter and I shouted.

"You'll see soon, it's hard to explain without them here." Zia said quickly.

Anubis looked as if he wanted to say something, and after a moment of hesitation he blurted out "Did Amos ever talk to you about New York? About… maybe…well…gods there?"

"ANUBIS!" Zia shouted. I remembered the one time that Uncle Amos did mention it, but I had no idea what that had to do with anything.

All of a sudden, we heard a crash. It was coming from inside the house. "Well, they're here" Zia muttered.

Then, somehow, we could hear voices.

"Ow! Really Nico! You shadow travelled us into a table!" A girl spoke.

"Well sorry, but its not like I could see where I was going Thalia! Hence the term SHADOW travel!" A boy, who I was assuming was Nico answered.

" Guy's the least we need now is fighting!" Another girl said sternly.

"Annabeth's right guys" A different boy answered. "Right now, we need to find out where we are"

"Of course you agree with your girlfriend Percy! And anyways, don't you know where we are?" The boy named Nico said incredulously.

"Why would I know?" The other boy, Percy, answered.

"Well, maybe cause Chiron told you the destination?" The girl, Thalia, said.

"Umm… guys?" I heard the other girl Annabeth say. "I think we should go this way"

"Thanks Wisegirl." I heard Percy say.

"No problem Seaweed Brain." I heard Annabeth say back.

"Ugh, gross!" I heard Nico shout.

"PDA much?" Thalia exclaimed. I noticed that their voices were getting closer.

All of a sudden, four people came out onto the deck and stared at us. They were all around the same height. One boy had shaggy jet black hair and sea green eyes, and he was holding hands with another girl, as if they were dating. The girl had curly blond hair up in a pony, and dazzling gray eyes that seemed to bore into me. Of to the side were the other girl and boy. The girl had short black hair and electric blue eyes, which somehow reminded me of lightning bolts. The boy had black hair that kinda looked like the other guy's, but instead his eyes were a warming, chocolate brown. I had to admit, he looked kinda cute, and he reminded me of a younger Anubis. _No, _I told myself. _The last thing I need is another guy. _

Anubis stood up. "Sadie, Carter….Those gods in New York? These are their children."


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is just an author's note. I forgot to mention that I do not own either Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles (although I really wish I did) **

**I'm also sorry about the typos. I'm babysitting my brother's so I had to type this up quickly so I could check on them and make sure they didn't kill themselves.**

**And please, please review! It'll make me update sooner! **

**~Sydney**


	3. Finding Out and Settling In

**Hey! Yay, a new chapter! I just want to thank all of you who subscribed and/or reviewed to this story. This was my first fanfic, and I wasn't sure how people would handle my writing, and I'm happy it turned out so well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles (sadly)**

A

N

N

A

B

E

T

H

"Sadie, Carter… Those gods in New York? These are their children."

I stood there dumbfounded. If these weren't demigods, then why were we here? I suddenly remembered the conversation between Percy and Chiron that I overheard.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked toward Percy's cabin, hoping to talk to him before breakfast started. _

_I was about to knock when I heard his voice. _

"_I don't understand Chiron!"_

"_Look Percy," I heard Chiron say anxiously. "I need you to grab Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. Tell them to pack some things, and give Nico this address." I heard the rustling of paper being passed from hand to hand. "Tell him to shadow travel you guys there. I need you guys gone before breakfast"_

"_But Chiron, why?"_

"_We have some news on a new threat… Gaia is rising, and we need you to pair up with another team to defeat her."_

"_But!"_

"_I'm sorry Percy, I can't tell you anything more."_

_I moved out of the way before Chiron came out of the cabin, then quickly ran back to my cabin to start packing. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I squeezed Percy's hand. He looked at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing. If they aren't demigods, who are they?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a girl with caramel hair and blue eyes, presumably Sadie, started talking.

"What are you talking about Anubis? Children? You know what this is way too early in the morning for me." She sighed and started to stand up. I noticed that she had a hint of a british accent.

I decided to take a risk and be the leader of the group, since Percy obviously wasn't going to do anything soon. "Yes, children. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is Nico, son of Hades, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and my boyfriend Percy, son of Poseidon." I don't know why I introduced Percy as my boyfriend, I guess it just came out. I looked at Percy, and he had the biggest smile on his face. I guess he liked it.

"Ok, now I'm really confused, I mean Anubis, you don't have any children do you?" The girl Sadie said. I didn't see how he had to do with anything.

"Umm, I'd rather not answer that question…" the guy standing up, Anubis answered back.

"Really!" Sadie now stood up to. "We really need to have a talk."

"Sadie, Anubis, will you guys sit down!" The other boy stood up. Both Anubis and Sadie sat down immediately.

"Sorry, about that. I'm Carter, descendant of Narmer and Ramesses the Great, combat magician. This is Zia, fire magician. This is Anubis, God of Funerals. And my little sister Sadie, a learning magician, and a spellcaster." He said. I looked at him, and then at Sadie. They were related! They looked nothing alike.

"Wait a sec" Percy said, still holding on to my hand as if I would disappear any minute. "You're a god?" He was speaking to Anubis. "I've never heard of you, and I thought that Hades…"

"We're Egyptian, not Greek." Zia stood up. I looked at her incredulously. "You guys have to defeat Gaia, correct?" We all stayed silent. "Well, the eternal lord of chaos, Apophis, is after us, and we have gotten news from an anonymous source that they are working together which makes them way stronger."

"Oh my gods" I muttered. Percy released my hand, only to wrap his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"So what do we have to do?" Thalia said, speaking up for the first time. Nico was still silent.

"We have to join forces, train each other in our ways and get prepared to fight the final battle." Zia answered.

I looked around at everybody's faces. We all shared the same expression: complete shock.

"We start tomorrow." Zia stated. "For now, you guys will share rooms with one of us, get to know each other better and earn the trust and respect we need. Thalia, you'll room with me, Percy you're with Carter, Nico with Anubis, and Annabeth with Sadie. Now why don't you guys get your things and settle in."

I made my up to Sadie's room with my few bags in hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted from the inside. I opened the door and took a look around. Her room looked like a normal teenage girl's room. She had a white bed up against one wall, a nightable beside it with a lamp, an Ipod dock and a few books. She also had a white dresser, with antique style handles, and a full length mirror beside it. She had pictures all over the place. Furthermore, her closet door was open, and on the inside was a poster of Anubis, _I'll have to ask her about that later_. I thought to myself. She was sitting on the bed, still in her pajamas, reading a book while chewing some gum.

She looked at me. "You can put your stuff over there." She pointed to a bed that she had put on the other side of the room. She had also put a dresser beside it. As I moved towards it she said, "You know you're lucky. Everybody else gets a mattress. I decided to be a nice hospitable host and made it so that you can actually feel at home here, or at least, I hope you will."

I looked at her astonished. "Thanks" I said. "I really mean it." I put my stuff down on my bed. Sadie jumped off her bed and held out her hand.

"I didn't get to formally introduce myself. I'm Sadie Kane." I shook her hand.

"Annabeth Chase." She seemed really nice.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen… you?"

"I'm thirteen." She stated.

"You're thirteen!" I couldn't believe it. "You're really mature for your age."

"Now that's something I don't hear everyday!" She exclaimed, plopping back down on her bed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So…. You and Percy are dating?" She questioned.

"Ya, we are." I sat down beside her. She looked at me, telling me to continue. "I've liked him for a while now, and on his 16th birthday I kissed him, and it just continued on from there." I said, basking in the memories.

"Aww, that's so cute!" She said. "I wish I had that good of a love life… speaking of… do you know if Nico is single?"

I walked over to her closet and opened it up for her to see. "Don't you have another guy to think about?" I said pointing to the photo of Anubis.

She started giggling. "Oh, I see you've caught in to that." She paused. "Well things are… complicated. On my birthday he kissed me, and he just left after! Not only did he not have permission to kiss me, but he didn't help me fight afterwards, I mean, I could've died and he just left!"

I took that in and then looked at her. 'I think you should talk to him, see how he feels about the situation, it might make things better."

"You really think I should?' She asked quietly.

"Really. And when you're done, I'll be right back here when you need me.

She hugged me. "Thanks so much Annabeth." She whispered. I hugged her back.

"No problem." I let her go. She ran from the room at the speed of light.

I was sitting in Sadie's room on my laptop when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, mimicking what Sadie did to me.

I heard the door open. "Hey Wise Girl!"

I jumped up and ran into his arms. "Hey Seaweed Brain!"

He kissed me lightly then grabbed my hand and sat me down on my bed with his arm around me.

"So how are you liking it here?" He asked me.

"Well, It's definitely not Camp Half-Blood but it definitely seems like Sadie and I will be great friends."

"Agreed. But at least here we can go to each other's room's without being worried that we'll get in trouble." I smiled. I knew _exactly _what he was talking about.

Before I could get any words out, his lips were against mine, first lightly, than more heavily, like he needed more. I licked his bottom lip. He moaned and opened it just enough for my tongue to enter. Our tongues fought for dominace, and of course I one. Next thing I knew we were laying down on the bed. Percy's shirt was on the floor across the room, and he was about to take my shirt off. We were broke apart for a breath.

"Annabeth…every since I met you, I thought you were absolutely beautiful. You were and are the only person that understands me. Annabeth… I lo…"

He was interrupted from a large crash coming from downstairs.

**Oooh… cliffhanger! What do you think the crash downstairs was? Review, and you'll find out! **

**~Sydney 3**


	4. Mrs O'Leary

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm writing to get me out of a sad mood, so I hope it is okay! Basically my boyfriend is in San Diego and I'm missing him terribly. I just skyped him, and it made me miss him more… so now im gonna write myself out of a depression! Hopefully it works :P**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You make me smile whenever I get that wonderful email! no., modeluchosen1, Lieutenant Winter, JoyceJennifer, MeWhoIsBeingLazyNotSigningIn, Wise girl16, random spazz, and FluffyDarcy-X-X-X. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson. If I did, I would be in them.**

C

A

R

T

E

R

_Holy Shit._

I looked up at the giant hummer sized dog that came running into the kitchen. It was black and shaggy with beady red eyes. I blinked a couple of times to make sure that I wasn't imagining things. Yup. Not imagining it. Any item of defense I had was in my room, so of course I do the only sensible thing. I run. As I make a mad dash for the table, I hit pots and pans off of the rack and they come tumbling down to the ground. The crash seems to resonate around the house. I slide underneath the table as the dog chases after me, almost like it wanted to play. I looked around the kitchen from underneath my hiding place and saw knife holder a few feet away. If I could make a quick dash to it….

Just as the thought entered my head, the dog stuck it's head underneath the table and threw it over it's body. I quickly made my way to the knives an pulled one out. I held it and slowly started backing away. The dog looked at me and started coming towards me, I held up my knife, ready for a fight when…

"Mrs.O'Leary! Sit, girl!" Percy and Annabeth came running down the stairs. Percy was trying to fix his shirt, and Annabeth was trying to smooth down her hair. I could only guess what they had been doing beforehand.

Percy rushed toward the dog, which was now sitting patiently waiting for Percy to say something else.

"Hey Girl. I thought Nico told you to go back to camp." Percy talked to the dog like a little kid, and was slowly petting it.

"What do you mean?" I managed to splutter out. Why was Percy talking to this thing like a… like a pet?

Annabeth came over to me and took the knife from my hand. "You don't want to threaten a hellhound." She scolded, and placed the knife back in the holder.

"What?"

"This is Percy's pet hellhound." Annabeth said and walked back towards Percy.

"And a hellhound is just a big dog? It sounds worse than it looks" I stared hesitantly at… what was her name again? Oh ya, Mrs. Leary.

"A hellhound is a monster, we just happen to have a tamed one." Percy stated. Oh so she was kind of like Freak in a way.

"Ok." I really didn't need to say anything else. All I needed was to regain my normal heart rate.

"Is there a place where we can put her? I don't think we'd be able to keep her in here…" Percy asked.

I thought about it for a second, then answered. "Ya, there is a spare room in the back of the training arena if you want to keep her there…"

"Thanks Carter!" Percy whistled and Mrs. OLeary started trotting after him.

Annabeth looked after him and called "Percy!"

He turned around quickly. "Ya?"

"Meet me in my room afterwards, Ok?" Annabeth blushed.

"Sure thing Wise Girl." He blushed a bit before walking away.

Before I could ask her anything else, she quickly ran up the stairs.

Ok then…

I made my way up to Zia's room. This hellhound just made me even more confused about all of this, and somehow I knew Zia had the answers.

When I got there, she was sitting in on her bed, studying some parchments from the library. She was alone.

I cleared my throat, and she looked up startled.

"Carter?" She hastily put the parchments away. "What are you doing here?"

I came into her room and closed the door behind me. Her room was pretty normal, and not very decorative, it's not like she stayed here a lot.

"Zia, what's going on? I need some answers." I sat down beside her and looked at her, waiting for an answer. She was truly beautiful, the perfect color of her skin and eyes, the way her hair… _SNAP__OUT__OF__IT!_I forced myself out of those thoughts and focused on the matter at hand.

"There is a lot going on… it's all a big jumbled mess." She looked down at he knees. "I don't even know where to start."

"Just start from the beginning. From where this all started."

Zia took a deep breath and started. "It all started when Amos called me to talk to him in the First Nome…"

**The next chapter will be Zia's flashback of what happened. Please review! Feel free to suggest anything you would like to see happen in the story!**

**~Sydney ;P**


	5. Zia's Flashback

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've just been busy… mid terms were coming up and I had to make sure I did well! So here is a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers! Lmb111514, AwsomedaughtervofPlutoandmage, awesomedeathly3, no., and God1801! You guys make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Rick Riordan. If I did The Mark Of Athena would come out wayyyyyy faster.**

Zia's Flashback

I walked into the Hall of Ages and briskly walked farther and farther past the swirling walls of pictures and colours. I looked from side to side and saw pictures of events that already happened and as I got closer to the end, I saw pictures of the things that happened during Carter and Sadie's adventures. I got to the end and I saw a picture that was starting to form on the wall. It seemed to pull me towards it. It looked important, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Zia." Amos's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I'm glad you came."

I turned to look at him and sighed. "Of course I came, Chief Lector." I said before taking a slight bow in his presence.

"Please Zia, there is no need. Just call me Amos." He waved his hand in a gesture telling me to follow him. He led me to a small room near the back behind the throne.

"I didn't know there was such a place as this!" I exclaimed as he closed the door behind us. In the room, was a wall of bookcases with a desk and a 2 chairs opposite on the by the other wall. There was a floor lamp in the corner, and the walls were a light brown color.

"I magically made it when I became Chief Lector. I do not like sitting on that throne day in and day out." He sat down in on of the chairs. "Please, sit." I sat down and looked at him anxiously.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, biting the bullet.

"I am trusting this information with you, Zia. You may tell Carter and Sadie but nobody else, understood?" He gave me a harsh and serious look.

"Yes, Amos. I understand." I nodded my head.

Amos took a deep breath before starting. "One of our magicians decided to help us out by becoming a follower of Apophis."

"What?" I exclaimed. "How in all of Egypt does that help us?"

"Because he isn't exactly working for Apophis… he is… well… what you call a spy." Amos returned.

The gears started turning in my head, and everything suddenly clicked. "Wait… you mean…"

"Yes, we have somebody telling us everything that Apophis is doing."

"That's great! But why, did you need to tell me this?"

"Because the newest thing we heard isn't the greatest news…." Amos looked sad almost… defeated.

"What's happening?" I started to worry, Amos was always strong and confident never nervous and worried.

"Well, you remember the Greeks right?" Amos asked me hesitantly.

Oh how could I forget them. They stole our empire using Cleopatra as there outlet. We should have lived even longer than we did. "Of course, I do. What do they have to do with this?"

"Well, just like our gods lived on to this day, so did the Greek gods. And, well, instead of the civilized matter of our gods, they all decided to go and mate with mortals."

"So that means…." I breathed out.

"There are some children out there, most of them now in New York, who are half-god and half-human. I believe the correct term is demigods."

I held in my shock and nodded for him to continue.

"These children," He said. "Also have some of their own enemies to defeat, and their greatest enemy right now Gaia, has teamed up with Apophis to defeat both of us. The only way to defeat them is together."

This time, I was too shocked to even nod. I just sat there with my eyes wide and still trying to get what he said through my head.

"I've selected you, Sadie, Carter and Anubis to work with four demigods that their leader, Chiron, will select. I will call Anubis here, and tell him what I told you, and as soon as you have what you need packed, both of you will make your way over to Brooklyn House to await our new arrivals."

"Should I tell Sadie and Carter the details?" I asked unsure of what to do. I was still trying to process all of the information that Amos had told me.

"Only if completely necessary." He said. "Now go get your stuff packed, it's time I speak to Anubis."

End Of Flashback.

I looked up to see Carter staring at me. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "That does not sound good." He murmured.

Despite the tension of the current situation, I started to laugh. "You can say that again."

**Sorry that this is a bit of a short chapter. Most of my chapters are, in all of my stories, but I always try my hardest. I just wish I had more time to write. (Stupid School!) As always, review please! **

**~Sydney~ :P**


	6. Worries

**Hey! I'm sorry that if this chapter is kinda crappy…. I'm really tired and out of it cause my boyfriend decided to call me at 8:00 in the morning, which is really early for me. But I had this idea and I needed to write it down, so hear it goes. **

**Thank you to my reviewers! You guys make my day! Green Rider Girl, March150, DesinyHeart13, Donna, Luna Cakegood, TRL loves you, checkmate 2002, and maddie. (:**

**maddie: no my last name isn't Jackson :P although if it was it would be pretty cool **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC…. If I did I would make sure I was in the books.**

P

E

R

C

Y

As soon as I got Mrs. O'Leary settled, I left the room and closed the door behind me. I took a big look around the training area. This place reminded me a lot like Camp, just indoors. I saw 3 dummies in the corner, and my hand slowly moved to my pocket and took out Riptide. Almost by instinct, I uncapped Riptide, and it grew to a full-length sword. Well, I guess it had been awhile since I practiced. I shrugged my shoulders and ran towards the dummies.

I swiped at the first dummy's head and cut it clean off, then I turned around and stabbed the other one in the chest. I reached the last one and kicked it down before coming down and slashing it across the chest. I turned my head towards the sound of slight clapping coming from the doorway.

"Nice job." Nico laughed harshly. "Of course you would be in this room of all places, well, except for Annabeth's."

"What do you want Nico?" I asked impatiently. What Nico said reminded me that I needed to go meet Annabeth in her room.

"Whoa, somebody's not in the mood." He laughed again and walked towards me. I recapped Riptide and put it back in my pocket.

"Sorry, I just need to go see somebody, and I'm already stressed enough as it is." Nico nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. I just… well… I need some advice." Nico murmured.

"Advice? Advice on what?"

"Howtogetagirl" Nico said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"How to get a girl! Ok? I said it." He blurted out.

Despite how much I tried not to, I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" Nico looked at me with an annoyed look on his face.

I desperately tried to stop my laughs, and managed to quiet them down for a moment. "Why are you asking me? Do you know how long it took me to get Annabeth? Almost 5 years. It isn't as easy as it seems dude. And who

is said girl?" I walked over to the mini fridge by the wall and grabbed a can of coke. I took a swig, savoring the taste in my mouth.

"Ummm…. Its Thalia." Nico mumbled quietly

I choked on my coke and while coughing, managed to say. "Thalia!" You have a crush on Thalia?"

Nico stood up and hastily rushed toward me. "Keep it down." He whispered, looking around as if somebody would come up out of nowhere.

My mind was still reeling. Nico+Thalia….Thalico? I can't even imagine that… "Umm, dude… I don't think you have a chance."

"Seriously? That's all the advice I get?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. Shit. Annabeth's probably wondering where I am. Oh well, the only way to get out of here is to give Nico what he wants.

"Ok, first off, you have to treat her like she's the only one in the world. Don't talk about other girls around them, even if it's a celebrity crush. Just don't say anything. Second, try to hint to her that you like her, or else she won't even think about you in that way. Just use your charm and flirt. And finally, just ask her out. Go get some coffee or something, or go see a movie. Ok?"

Nico stared nodding, the gears in his head starting to turn. "Ok…. Ok. I think I got this. I can do this. Thanks Percy!" He turned around and ran out of the room.

I threw the can of coke in the garbage on my way out and started to laugh. _He hasn't got a chance._ I thought, as I made my way up to Annabeth's room.

-line break-

I knocked on the door of Annabeth's room and opened the door. But instead I saw Sadie sitting on the bed.

"Hey Sadie! Do you know where Annabeth is? She asked me to come here and see her…"

"She's outside." Sadie answered back, her voice quiet. She didn't turn to look at me. It sounded like she was crying. When I took a closer look, I saw tear stains in long streaks going down the side of her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine." She answered curtly. "Why don't you go see Annabeth, she's waiting for you."

I exited the room, closing the door behind me. On my way outside, I made a mental note to make sure that Sadie was ok.

-line break-

I walked outside and took in a breath of fresh air. It was starting to get dark outside, the whole day had just slipped away. I looked around and saw Annabeth lying down on the grass by the swimming pool. I walked towards her and lay down beside her.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What took you so long?" She asked quietly as she snuggled closer to me.

"I got held up by Nico. Did you know that he has a crush on Thalia? He made me give him some advice."

She giggled half-heartedly, but something seemed wrong.

"What's wrong Annabeth? And don't tell me nothings wrong, I know you well enough to know that there is."

She sighed. "I'm just worried. I'm worried about what's going to happen with Gaia and Apophis. I'm worried about if were going to get along with Sadie, Carter, Zia and Anubis. I'm worried about what's going to happen. I'm worried about us."

I tightened my grip on her. "What do you mean us?"

"What if the next few weeks changes us Percy? What if we break up? What if we meet somebody new? What if one of us dies? Gods, I wouldn't be able to handle it if you got hurt Percy." She started to cry.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Shhh… it's gonna be okay Wise Girl. I'll always be here for you, I will never stop loving you."

"I just… I can't get all of this out of my mind."

I slid my finger underneath the strap of her tank top, the feel of her skin sending electricity humming along mine. "I bet I can take your mind off everything."

A few lights were burning inside the Brooklyn House, and since I didn't see anybody's face watching us through any of the windows, I decided we were safe. I leaned down and found Annabeth's lips in the darkness. I kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of cherry gloss on her lips. Her mouth skimmed my throat and I felt a touch of tongue, causing my heart to bump against my ribs.

My kiss moved to her bare shoulders. I nudged the strap of her tank top down and brushed my mouth lower along her arm. Right then, I wanted to be as close to her as I could. I never wanted her to go. I needed her in my life right now, and tomorrow, and the day after. I needed her like I'd never needed anyone.

She crawled over my body and started straddling me. She slid my hands up my chest, grasped me behind the neck, and pulled me in. My arms circled her waist, locking her against me, and she snuggled in deeper.

Suddenly, she ran her hands under my shirt, and I responded by moving mine underneath hers, thinking only of how I loved the feel of her body heat spreading into my hands. Her fingers moved from my chest around to my back. As soon as her fingers brushed my Achilles Heel, a distant light exploded at the back of my mind. A spark of electricity, intensified. It was like watching a cosmic phenomenon in space from millions of miles away. It was a state of pure bliss. I groaned when she slid her hand lower, away from my Achilles Heel, and everything spun sharply back to normal.

"Annabeth" I murmured, my lips brushing hers as I spoke.

She nibbled my lower lip. "It's tempting, I know. And I'm having a hard time trying not to do it again."

"I have a hard time keeping my hands off you without that added bonus."

We both laughed, but our expressions quickly turned serious. Even with considerable concentration, I could hardly remember what life had been like without Annabeth. At night, when I lay in bed, I could remember with perfect clarity the high pitch of her laugh, the way her smile curved slightly higher on the right, the touch of her hands-hot, smooth, and delicious on my skin. But it was only with serious effort that I could pick up memories from the previous twelve years. Maybe because those memories paled in comparison to Annabeth. Or maybe because there was nothing good there at all.

"Don't ever leave me," She told me, hooking a finger in the collar of my shirt and pulling me close.

"You're mine, Wise Girl," I murmured, brushing the words across her jawbone as she arched her neck higher, inviting me to kiss everywhere. "You have me forever."

"Show me you mean it." She said solemnly.

I studied her for a moment, then reached behind my neck and unclasped a plain silver chain I'd worn since my 16th birthday. I my hands slid to the nape of her neck, where I fastened the chain. I kept my hands behind her neck, and started to twirl her curly blonde hair with my fingers.

"Chiron gave this to me on my 16th birthday," I said. "To help me discern truth from deception."

She fingered it gently, a look of awe on her face. "Will it still work?"

"Not for me." I interlaced our fingers and turned her hand over to kiss her knuckles. "Your turn."

She twisted a small ring off the middle finger of her left hand and held it out to me. It was covered in little crystals with some shaped like hearts.

I held the ring between my fingers, silently examining it.

"Luke gave it to me when Thalia died, promising that we would always be a family, no matter what." She said.

My eyes flicked up. "I can't take this."

"It's the most important thing in the world to me besides you. I want you to have it." She bent my fingers, folding them around the ring.

"Annabeth." I hesitated. "I can't take this."

"Promise me you'll keep it. Promise me nothing will ever come between us." She held my eyes, refusing to let me turn away. "I don't want to be without you. I don't want this to ever end."

Annabeth's eyes were dark grey, darker than a million secrets stacked on top of each other. I dropped my gaze to the ring in my hand, turning it over slowly.

"Swear you'll never stop loving me." She whispered.

Ever so slightly, I nodded.

She gripped my collar and pulled me against her, kissing me more fervently, sealing the promise between us. She locked her fingers between mine, the sharp edge of the ring biting into our palms. Nothing I did seemed to bring her close enough to me, no amount of her was enough. The ring ground deeper into my hand, until I was certain it had broken skin. A blood promise.

When I though my chest might collapse without air, I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers. Her eyes were shut, her breathing causing her shoulders to rise and fall. "I love you," She murmured. "More than I think I should."

"I love you to. More than I've loved anyone else." I said as I gave her one more kiss.

After we lay there in each others arms, watching the stars, and wondering where the future would take us.

**Review! **

**~Sydney~ (:**


	7. Anubis's Mistake

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been really busy lately, and I will probably continue to be busy :(…but I will update as often as I can! **

**Just on a side note, I got my hair dip dyed today! It goes from dark brown (my natural hair color), to light brown, to blond :). And I'm also reading the Demigod Diaries, and loving it 3. It has the best short stories ever! I think my heart melted about 9 times throughout all of the stories 3**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! **

**abbyapril3650: here's the chapter! Sorry it took so long :(. And thank you! :)**

**Guest (x 5): the rating is quite fine, actually… there has been nothing too descriptive and no lemons…something that would be in a teen movie, not an m rated one. **

** : sorry about the forgotten r… I didn't have time to proofread, had to rush to dance class :S**

**: I feel really accomplished then :D thank you! :)**

**Cookiedoughcat**

**a. 'x**

**Bigman643**

**Wil42**

**madmad951: haha sorry I didn't stop updating..i've just been busy and all…I can't even begin to explain to you my dance schedule**

**rosalinda pink: I agree! Too much fluff never makes a good story. Oh don't worry you'll see what happens ;)**

**Banana29: yay! I wanted to see who noticed :). The hush hush series is the best book of life and I was thinking a lot of that scene when I was writing this chapter, cause it legit made me cry…asfghjkl Nora and Patch 3**

**Percy101: Yup! You were the other one who noticed it! I love Hush Hush so much! And I can't wait for Finale to come out! **

**Bianca di Angelo: Oh really? I'm so sorry…I guess I had always just visualized them as a dark brown :S**

**Readingrules512**

**PadmeEponine24601**

**AthenasDemigod: You'll have to see about Nico and Thalia… it's going to be kind of complicated at first, but eventually there will be a definite no or yes…even I don't really know which one it is yet. **

**penguin: haha I felt like Pg-13 was necessary for that part…and after all this is rated T. **

**xPercyx**

**NeverEndingImagination1210**

**March150**

**WeirdButCool: They probably will come into play at some point :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO or KC…I desperately wish I did though :(. **

A

N

U

B

I

S

_I feel horrible. _

I was sitting down on the bed in my temporary room at Brooklyn House, head in my hands and elbows on my knees. My thoughts and feelings were racking my brain like a cyclone, trying to tear me apart.

I didn't know what else to do…when Sadie came to my room and asked me about…us…I panicked. And I screwed up. Greatly. I groaned and flopped down on my bed, thinking of the horrible moment that started when Sadie walked into my room.

_Flashback_

_Nico and I were sitting on my bed and he was showing me all of his godly figurines. He spent practically 5 minutes explaining each one to me; their different abilities, and their connections to each other. At first I thought that it was kind of weird that he knew every little thing about each figurine, but then I realized that these were all of his gods and family, and it just came naturally. _

_I heard a knock on the door, and then a tiny squeak as it opened slightly. I turned to see Sadie's head poking through the crack in the doorway. _

"_Hey Anubis…can we talk?" Her eyes slowly shifted downward as she said this. _

_We looked at Nico. There was an awkward moment of silence until he finally understood; his mouth opening into a wide "O". "OH…you want me to leave…okay I'll leave you two alone." He gathered his figurines and squeezed his way past Sadie through the doorway. She crawled through the door and let it close behind her with a long and drawn out creak. _

_She stood there awkwardly. Fumbling with her fingers, clenching and unclenching. She seemed nervous about something._

"_If you want you can sit down-"_

"_Did our kiss mean nothing to you?" She interrupted. _

_I sat there, my mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words to say. I was speechless and dumbfounded. The awkward territory that I had been trying to avoid was just entered. _

"_Did it?" She demanded, her voice quivering._

_I sighed in defeat. "Yes… it did… I really like you Sadie…But"_

"_But what?" Her tone of voice started to become more desperate and angry._

_I hesitated. I knew that once I said this, our friendship would never be the same. _

"_Tell me." She whispered._

"_We can't be together… ok?" I burst out. Now it was her turn to look dumbfounded._

"_What?" She slowly shook her head in disbelief. _

"_It's not possible… I'm a god and you're a mortal…it's not allowed." I cringed when a tear slipped down her face. _

"_But…Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia…their parents are a mortal and a god…"_

"_They broke the rules Sadie. We can't just run around and date humans! It's not right." _

"_Can't you make an exception…for me? Anubis…I want to be with you…I don't know where these feelings came from but they're here…I haven't even truly accepted it myself."_

_At this point I was getting agitated. Couldn't she get it? No matter how much I liked her, I couldn't be with her…something would get in our way. I wanted her to be happy…not have to be bound to different rules and a different life just because of me. I don't care that the Greek gods found a way around this, but I was not going to follow their mistakes. _

"_Please…" Tears were making little tracks down her face._

"_I can't…I'm sorry." _

_Her face turned red and she pushed me back. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. "Never talk to me again!" She slammed the door behind her. _

_I immediately regretted everything I said._

_End of Flashback_

And now I'm here, wishing I could turn back time and set everything straight. Wishing I could've said something different, or explained myself more. But I didn't. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, dreading ever second that came. Then I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and headed toward the doorway. I was going to make things right with Sadie.

I maneuvered my way through the twisted maze of corridors until I found Sadie's room. I was about to knock when I heard her voice.

"I don't know what I did wrong…" Her voice was soft, but I could easily tell that she was crying…hard.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sades." It was Carter's voice. She had confided in her brother to help her.

"Well I obviously did _something_ wrong. He went from kissing me and showing interest to nothing."

"That doesn't mean that you did something to instigate it…" Carter said in a soothing voice.

She laughed harshly. "Yeah, cause that makes sense."

Carter sighed. 'Look, Sadie, I know sometimes I might just be an annoying brother, but you are an amazing girl, and I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

"You really mean it?"

"I mean it."

There was silence for a while, and then Sadie sighed. "Thanks Carter…It means a lot, trust me it does, but I can't help but feel heartbroken. I thought he was perfect. And it turns out he wasn't."

I turned and ran down the hallway. Sadie's words kept on ringing through my head. _I thought he was perfect. I thought he was perfect. I thought he was perfect. _Somehow I found my way up to the roof. I breathed in the fresh clean air, and tried to ignore the pounding in my head and the aching in my heart.

I walked up to Freak's cage and put my hand through the bars. "Hey Freak." I said as my hand connected with his beak. His eyes bore into me, like he was searching my soul.

"What have I done?" I muttered.

Suddenly I heard clattering come from the entrance to the roof. I turned just in time to see Nico fall through the doorway. He frantically looked around before spotting me.

"Anubis!" He gasped, as if out of breath. "Have you seen Zia?"

I shook my head. "I haven't seen her at all, sorry…why?"

"I've been looking for her everywhere… I can't find her…. I came up to the roof thinking she might have been here." Nico looked anxious.

"Wait…what are you trying to say?"

"She's nowhere to be found. She's missing."

**Oohhh where is Zia? Is she actually missing?**

**Sorry if that chapter was horrible…I'm not very good at sad, upsetting themes…I'm more of a fluff and humor girl… but you know, to make a good story, you need ups and downs. **

**Review!**

**~Sydney**


	8. Author's Note 2

Hello Readers! 

I'm sorry, this is just an author's update….but I want to explain how horribly sorry I am for not updating in a year and even more than a year for a lot of my stories. I know that nothing can excuse this but I have been so busy with a lot of things that my writing has been pushed aside because of it, and I feel horrible because of it.

But I'm here to tell you that I have not given up on any of my stories, and I will continue to write them…now the updates might be sparse but no matter what, I will never give up on them.

For all you guys who are still here, thank you for sticking with me and keep your head ready for another chapter hopefully soon!

Xoxo,

Xtremedancer


End file.
